


A Perfect World

by MadHare0512



Series: Author's Favorites [10]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author's Favorite, Ben and Betty are mentioned, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sort Of, Steel is there but not really, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm actually really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: In a perfect world, there isn't a need for the Morphin Grid, so the Power Rangers were never called for. A perfect world would mean that the people meant for each other would find themselves gravitating to the other. A perfect world wouldn't be destruction and pain. This was not a perfect world.





	A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Final word count: 4,007.
> 
> A/B/O is there, but not touched on.

A Perfect World

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: ** **Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**Team: Beast Morphers**

_Devon Daniels: Red, Alpha_

_Ravi Shaw: Blue, Beta_

_Zoey Reeves: Yellow, Beta_

_Nate Silva: Gold, Omega_

In a perfect world, there isn't a need for the Morphin Grid, so the Power Rangers were never called for. A perfect world would mean that the people meant for each other would find themselves gravitating to the other. A perfect world wouldn't be destruction and pain. In a perfect world, Nate Silva would be free to love whoever set his heart aflame.

This was _not_ a perfect world.

Nate couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach when any of the Rangers came close. He couldn't fight back the flush when they complimented his work. He both loved and hated the feeling.

Nate wasn't the type of person to fall prey to the whims of others. He'd had enough bullying in high school for being the youngest and the smartest, he didn't need others' opinions weighing him down.

The issue was he couldn't seem to help but build things to impress them. Building Smash, Jax, and Cruise; building the Cheetah Beast Blaster; building the Morph-X Bikes; building the holograms; everything he built was made the impress them while still being perfectly functional to help them in their battles against Evox and the Avatars. The nicknames no one else knew about that Devon sometimes called him by, the animal DNA they used to help him around the lab when he asked, the training they did with him because he was their friend and they didn't want him getting hurt, all of it sent butterflies flying through his stomach and red blooming onto his face.

The small courting bits Nate wasn't sure they were aware they were doing. The way Devon would step up if there was danger around, head swiveling when he checked out a room; almost like he was truly that cat his DNA had bonded with. The way Ravi would heft heavy things above his shoulders as if to prove how strong he was; like he _had_ to prove he was the strongest around, quite similar to the gorilla DNA in his body. The way Zoey would come around to make sure he properly fed himself and was drinking enough fluids, like though she was the one who needed energy; the jackrabbit DNA flowing through her veins demanded she made sure he was healthy as well.

However, while they meant well, he hated how they hovered. He hated when Devon made him wait when he checked a room. He hated when Ravi took boxes that he could handle himself. He hated when Zoey would check on him every two hours to ensure his health.

He hated it, hated it, _hated it_.

But, he loved the feeling of safety that settled in his chest when Devon placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from entering a place he thought was dangerous.

He loved the protective glances Ravi sent his way when he snagged another box Nate could've easily handled himself that said _Ravi_ could handle this so _Nate_ didn't have to.

He loved the feeling that made his veins go bubbly and fizzy when he noticed Zoey hovering at the door after checking on him and refilling the water bottle he'd bought so she wouldn't worry over him.

He hated the way it made him feel so coddled and fuzzy, but he loved the warmth that settled in his blood when he saw how willing they were to accept them into their space, their Pack, their _lives._ He loved it so much.

Nate would love it if they'd consider a true courtship.

He would hate it if they continued coddling him.

He _wanted _the courtship, needed it like he needed oxygen.

If asked, Nate would deny his feelings until he was blue in the face. It was against the rules for Rangers to date each other, therefore any feelings wouldn't be allowed. He wasn't technically a part of the program, they could still take away his Morpher. The thing about _that_ was, he found himself not caring. He hadn't wanted a relationship ever in his life, being far too concerned with his work and the Morphin Grid. Now, he found himself longing for not one, but _three_ different people. It gave him whiplash to think about it.

It was kind of scary when he thought about it. But, he couldn't think about it at this moment.

Nate shook his head to cast his thoughts on the other Rangers away. His pining had no place in a fight.

He ducked the Tronics he was fighting and shot his blaster at the second, the third struggling under his arm. "Back up would be great!" he called to Steel, who'd taken down a small crowd of them a little way to the right.

The one thing that sucked about being morphed in the same spot as Steel was that they were more powerful together than they where alone and Nate hadn't had the same training as the others. Devon had been teaching him karate when they could spare a moment, but his skills weren't too great yet. Not to mention, the others were taller than Nate, that had their full powers, and _they_ even had trouble sometimes.

Nate was lucky he could hold his own before becoming a Power Ranger. He really should fix that power problem so he and Steel could fight at their full potential.

Steel looked up and called, "I'm coming, brother. Hold on!"

Devon, Ravi, and Zoey were keeping the Avatar's latest creation busy otherwise they'd be helping take out the Tronics here. Nate was both grateful and anxious about that. He wanted them here. They were needed elsewhere. He forced those thoughts in a lockbox and pushed the lockbox aside. Time and place neither here or now.

In his distracted state, one of the Tronics managed to catch him over the head and he went down hard, head bouncing off the pavement. With a cry of pain, he demorphed. His hand came up on its own and touched the wound. With a hiss, he jerked his hand away and looked at it when he spotted red. _Bleeding. Fuck me, I'm bleeding!_

He didn't get a chance to ponder this more as the ground began moving beneath his feet and his vision swam. He thought he'd heard his name, but his head was fuzzy, his mind drew a blank, and his ears felt clogged. It almost felt like he was underwater. Purple and black swarmed his vision and he felt like that should be important, but he couldn't figure out why. He was going to be sick.

The purple and black disappeared suddenly as sparks went flying around him. Red swam around, disappearing as clouds descended, then a face came into view. It was blurry and dark, but Nate could see it well enough.

He knew he should know this face, but his mind drew another blank. So, instead, he decided to find out why the face looked so worried. In his pained state, he couldn't muster the energy for proper English. "_¿Que pasó?_" he questioned.

The face only looked more worried, saying something, but Nate couldn't make out what. "_¿Por que estas preocupado?_" Nate asked instead.

Another face appeared, this one blue before more clouds came. The two faces spoke to each other and then turned back to Nate. They spoke again, but he couldn't make out more than his name and something about steel. A silver blob came over and Nate was being lifted. His head protested and he cried out. The two faces were joined by a third, all of them looking concerned. Nate wondered what happened to Devon, Ravi, and Zoey. He hoped they were okay.

He wanted to ask the faces, but he couldn't before the pain in his head sent him into oblivion.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Devon wished he'd been there to stop the Tronics that had hit Nate. Now, the Gold Ranger was unconscious in a hospital bed while Devon, Ravi, and Zoey sat around him and waited for him to wake.

"This shouldn't have happened." Zoey murmured, stroking Nate's hand where it lay in her grip.

Ravi grunted in agreement. Devon knew better than anyone how capable Nate was. He'd hated that God-awful babysitter order placed on him, but he couldn't deny that Nate was extremely important, not just to the program, but to him and the other Rangers too. Ravi and Zoey may have agreed with that stupid order, but Devon only used it as a way to spend time with the scientist. Usually, when he asked Nate to go out with him, it was to go to a movie or the store, once or twice to a gym to spar when Ravi and Zoey were using the one at the base.

Devon spent all the time he could get with Nate. Nate was amazing and super smart. Devon had already found himself with a crush that developed into full-blown love, but he knew the rules. Rangers couldn't date other Rangers. Now that Nate was the Gold Ranger it wouldn't be possible for them to be together. He had the same problem with Ravi and Zoey. He loved all three of them, but they were all Rangers. And Rangers weren't allowed to date each other.

A groan stole his attention from his thoughts, his eyes snapping to the bed as Nate moved restlessly. "Devon, Ravi, Zoey. _¿Que pasó? __¿__Que pasa?"_

Devon shared a glance with Ravi and Zoey. Nate was dreaming. They hoped it was good.

Nate moved again, quick and jerky, his hand fell from Zoey's. "_Mi corazon, por favor. Háblame._"

Ravi made a pained noise. None of them spoke Spanish, but the way Nate sounded, it wasn't good.

A whimper. "_¿Qué hice mal?_" Devon decided it was time Nate woke up. He moved in closer, sitting on the edge of the bed as Nate cried, "_¡No por favor! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_"

Devon placed a and on Nate's shoulder and shook the younger gently. "Nate? You're dreaming, Goldie. Wake up."

Nate shot up with a shout, panting. "No!"

Zoey and Ravi had come closer, but Devon waved them off. Too many people would be suffocating and nobody wanted that. "Nate?"

The Gold Ranger looked up, then blushed.

"Goldie, are you alright? You hit the ground hard, are you hurting?" Devon hadn't meant to use the nickname, but it slipped out.

Nate flushed further, looking away. "No, I'm okay. What happened?"

Ravi stepped forward, "The Tronics had you and Steel surrounded. Steel managed to fight them off and was coming to help, but one of them got in a hit on you. You hit the ground hard and demorphed. Steel said you were bleeding badly. We got there in time to help Steel destroy the last of the Tronics. When we tried to ask what was wrong, you seemed pretty out of it. You spoke Spanish, Nate."

Nate's face burned red as he groaned. "I was hoping that wouldn't have happened."

Zoey set a hand on his leg in comfort.

Ravi continued, "You passed out when Steel was carrying you to the transport vehicle."

Nate nodded, then struggled to sit up. Zoey looked like she wanted to help, but Devon got the feeling Nate wouldn't appreciate that right now, so he shook his head at her. She sat back with a sigh and nodded. Once Nate was sitting up, Devon glanced at the medical personal and nodded at the door. The medics, well used to the personal conversations held by injured Rangers, left with glances at each other and rolling eyes.

Once the door had closed, Devon asked his next question. "What was your nightmare about?"

Nate froze, eyes going wide. "Wh-What?"

Zoey's hand returned to Nate's leg as she said, "You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you where afraid."

Ravi hesitated, then added, "Like you were scared of someone."

Devon waited. Nate had been by himself for a long time. His parents weren't around often, he didn't have siblings growing up, so he'd gotten used to dealing with his problems. Devon was determined to help him this time.

"When you all were first starting out and Ravi overheated he attacked me before he could cool down. That was the closest I've been to being afraid of any you. Sometimes, I have dreams that it happens to all of you and you come after me." Nate admitted quietly, shame coloring his voice.

Devon glanced at the other two, then back at Nate, who'd curled up with his head in his arms. "Sometimes I have nightmares about Blaze and Roxy kidnapping you again. They always end up capturing me as well. They kill you in the end."

Ravi speaks next as Nate lifts his head a bit. "I have awful dreams about overheating and hurting all of you. I lose control and it never ends well."

Zoey's voice wobbles as she stammers, "In my dreams, I lose my energy while in battle and the Tronics hurt you all. Sometimes Blaze and Roxy join in too, but it's mostly just the Tronics."

Nate's looking at the three of them with devastation written in every line of his face.

Devon took his hand in his. "We all have nightmares too, Nate. It's nothing to be ashamed of. When nightmares happen, it's important to remember you aren't alone."

Nate's smile was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Right up there with Ravi's dedication and Zoey's eyes.

Maybe in a perfect world, they could all be together, but this was not a perfect world.

And until then, Devon would admire all three of them from afar.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Zoey was a worrywart. She couldn't help it; when she cared for someone she worried about them constantly.

It was the same for Devon, Nate, and Ravi. She knew they could handle themselves, but she just couldn't help but make sure they were okay. She honestly couldn't rest until she was sure they were okay. Like now, she was checking on Nate. She knew logically that Nate would be okay, that he would go to medical if he thought something was wrong, but she couldn't stop worrying. So, she went to find him. The lab was always a good bet. Oh, and Devon was with him. Perfect, a two-for-one

She wandered in and watched. Devon was standing at Nate's side next to a set of tools. Nate was elbow deep in Steel's wiring doing maintenance. Steel's eyes were dull, so chance where he'd been deactivated for the time being.

"Pliers?" Nate held out a hand without looking up and Devon handed over the requested tool without missing a beat. A testament to how well they knew each other that Nate didn't check to see if that tool was correct like he did with Betty and Ben. Nate reached back into Steel's metal body. Zoey decided it was a good time to make her presence known. She cleared her throat.

Nate looked up, then glanced at her hands. "Well, at least you don't have food. Come in."

Zoey flushed. She usually left food in his office or at the door of his bedroom these days. She'd been run out of the lab too often to bring it in now. "Hey, guys. Maintenance on Steel?"

Nate turned back to his task, "Yeah, he's been complaining about his left side for a while. He's taken some hard hits to the left, so I'm trying to see if there's an issue in the wires or body. I built him practically indestructible, a perfect sparring partner, but even that can't save him from Tronics and Avatars."

Zoey smiled. She loved it when Nate rambled about things he loved. It sucked they couldn't go on a proper date. Maybe with Devon and Ravi too, that would be just perfect.

Devon's eyes flickered up and met hers in amusement as Nate froze and blushed.

Zoey flushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

Devon nodded, "Yup."

Nate faced her, "I'm flattered, but what about the rule?"

She glanced at Devon and the Red Ranger shrugged. _Your call,_ he mouthed. Zoey's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Fuck the rules. If they try to keep us apart, I say try it. They can't stop me from loving you," she glanced at Devon, "Any of you."

"What about me, though? I'm not technically part of the program. They could revoke my access and take my Morpher."

"And lose their Rangers? I don't think so," Devon interjected, slipping an arm around Nate's waist and pulling him flush against his side. "I'd let Evox turn me evil sooner than lose you, Goldie."

Nate flushed, glancing between them. "I don't know how people would feel about the four of us dating. Rangers or not, this is still pretty unorthodox. We may not be accepted."

Zoey smiled, "Try to stop me from loving whoever I want, Nate." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and watched him flush deeper.

A chuckle came from the doorway and the three of them turned to see Ravi. "A party I wasn't invited to, I see." He came over and smiled, "I heard my name in, Zoey."

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "What about the rules, Ravi?"

Ravi bumped her shoulder. "I think you took care of that for us. Fuck the rules."

Zoey grinned, bumping him back, then looping an arm around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. The lab door slid shut with a soft click, but Zoey didn't hear it. She was too focused on the way Ravi's lips felt against hers.

If this was wrong, let it be. To her, nothing had ever been more perfect.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Ravi had been a stickler for the rules since he'd come to the Academy and been selected for the Power Rangers program. He'd been the only person of color in their ranks. He was well aware that this could be a massive racial trick, but he also knew that this was an amazing opportunity so he ignored the political aspect of his acceptance and focussed on doing his best for the team.

When he and Roxy had started dating it had been wonderful, but he'd always known they'd end up breaking up. Roxy was the kind of person he just didn't work well with, but he could deal with it for the sake of the mission. When she'd ended up not being a Ranger, he was happy. Not that she was in a coma, of course. Even though he didn't work well with her, he'd still loved her.

He worked much better with Zoey and Devon that he ever had with Roxy and Blaze. It even went as far as him developing feelings for them. However, he didn't let Roxy make him stray, he had to be strong. He'd made it pretty well. Until he'd heard Zoey's admission while he was walking past Nate's lab. He'd decided then that he wanted to be happy. The rules went flying out the window. He let Zoey kiss him.

Zoey surrendered to him with no qualms, allowed him to dominate her mouth. Kissing Devon and Nate were entirely different experiences. Devon put his all into the kiss, leaving no question as to who was in charge. Nate was timider, letting Ravi take control. He loved it, all of them. He wanted more but was happy with this; contentment on his features as he hugged Zoey to him and watched Nate flush further under Devon's kiss.

"Sh-should we move somewhere m-more comfortable?" Nate suggested between the kisses Devon pressed to his lips.

Devon hummed in thought, letting Zoey settle under his arm as he thought. "What do you think, Ravi?"

"Not a bad idea. It could be easier for all of us." Ravi replied as he ambled over as well.

"How long will it take you to finish here, Goldie?" Devon tilted his head to Steel.

Nate untangled himself and straightened his lab coat. "Just a few more minutes, I've fixed most of the issue. Field testing can wait until tomorrow."

Zoey hummed happily, "If you aren't in my room in five minutes I'm dragging you out of the lab myself."

Nate nodded, "Deal. I'll be quick," he promised.

Ravi, Devon, and Zoey left him to his work and headed for Zoey's room. As promised, Nate was back with them in five minutes, having finished his work and changed into pajamas. Devon and Zoey pulled him onto the couch as Ravi put in a movie and changed into pajamas as well. Zoey had a massive couch in her room that her mother had gifted her. All four of them fit with no issues with room for more if required.

Halfway through the movie, Nate had gotten sleepy, head drifting down to rest on Devon's shoulder. Ravi attributed it to the head injury early. He would've been worried about it, but the doctor had cleared Nate with no possible concussion or further injury, so Ravi let it be. Besides, Nate looked cute when he was half asleep, Ravi didn't want to interrupt that.

Eventually, Nate fell asleep, Devon taking his glasses and setting them on the side table, and Zoey followed soon after, cuddling closer to Ravi for warmth. Devon and Ravi shared a glance as Ravi stopped the movie and gently got out from under Zoey to make up the bed. Surprisingly, the bed was huge too, just big enough for the four to cuddle up on. Devon followed carrying Nate and settled him under the covers as Ravi went back for Zoey. Once everyone was settled, Ravi yawned, looking at Devon. "This isn't how I pictured today going."

"Me neither, Blue. But I guess that's okay. This is better." Devon murmured back, "God, they look so young."

Ravi huffed a short laugh. "They are young, Devon. So are we."

"Too young to be dealing with nightmares of not being fast enough or the people you love hurting you." Devon's face looked wistful. "In a perfect world, none of this would have happened."

Ravi reached for the Red Ranger's hand and tangled their fingers together. "We can't change the past, Devon. We can only hope to learn from it and make a better future for all of us."

Devon smiled sadly, "Definitely. Thanks, Ravi."

Ravi grinned, "Anytime you need a reminder, let me know."

Nate moaned softly, bring their attention to him. He shifted, snuggling deeper into Devon's arms as he murmured, "You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep."

Devon chuckled softly, "Okay, Goldie. Love you."

Nate hummed as he went back to sleep, "_También te amo._"

Ravi tightened his arms around Zoey's smaller frame and his grip on Devon's hand. "Night, Devon. Love you," he whispered,

Devon smiled, "Love you too, Blue."

A perfect world this may not be, Ravi thought as he drifted off, but going to sleep with the people he loved most next to him sounded pretty damned good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a poly relationship, so please be gentle.
> 
> Spanish also comes from Google Translate and my shoddy memory, if something is wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
